mangafandomcom-20200224-history
David Carradine
| birth_place = Hollywood, California, | death_date = | death_place = Bangkok, Thailand | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1963–2009 | spouse = Donna Lee Becht (1960–1968) Linda Gilbert (1977–1983) Gail Jensen (1986–1997) Marina Anderson (1999–2003) Annie Bierman (2004–2009) | partner = Barbara Hershey (1972–1975) | website = http://www.david-carradine.com }} David Carradine (December 8, 1936 – June 3, 2009), born John Arthur Carradine, was an American character actor, best known for his role as Kwai Chang Caine in the 1970s television series, Kung Fu[http://abclocal.go.com/wabc/story?section=news/entertainment&id=6847033 David Carradine family seeks FBI forensic experts help](June 6, 2009) Associated Press Entertainment News. accessed Feb. 5, 2010 and its 1990s sequel series, Kung Fu: The Legend Continues. He was a member of a productive acting dynasty that began with his father, John Carradine. His acting career, which included major and minor roles on stage, television and cinema, spanned over four decades. A prolific "B" movie actor, he appeared in more than 100 feature films and was nominated four times for a Golden Globe Award. The latest nomination was for his part in Quentin Tarantino's Kill Bill. Film projects that featured Carradine continued to be released long after his death. These posthumous credits were from a variety of genres including horror, action, western, martial arts, drama, science fiction and documentary. In addition to his acting career, Carradine was also a musician and pursued a directing career. Influenced by his most popular acting role, he studied martial arts. The child of a frequently married actor, "Jack", as Carradine was known in his youth, had an unstable childhood. This instability would continue throughout his life as he himself was married several times. He was also frequently arrested and prosecuted for a variety of offenses which often involved substance abuse.Windeler, Robert.Getting It Together. (March 21, 1977) People Magazine, Vol.7 No.11 His death occurred in June 2009, under unusual circumstances. Early life He was born John Arthur Carradine in Hollywood, California, the son of Ardanelle "Abigail" (née McCool) and noted American actor John Carradine. He was a brother of Bruce, half-brother of Keith, Christopher and Robert Carradine, and an uncle of Ever Carradine and Martha Plimpton. He was the great-grandson of Methodist evangelical author Beverly Carradine and the grandnephew of artist Will Foster. "Jack" Carradine's formative years were turbulent. Both of his parents repeatedly married. He was the product of his mother's second marriage of three, and his father's first of four. At the time his parents married each other, his mother already had a son, Bruce, by her first husband, whom John adopted. John Carradine planned a large family but, as his son explained in his autobiography, after his wife had a series of miscarriages, he discovered that she had had repeated illegal abortions without his knowledge. This rendered her unable to carry a baby to full term. It was with this backdrop of marital discord that at the age of 5, Jack almost succeeded in committing suicideDavid Carradine Biography. FOX. Updated June 4, 2009 by hanging. He said that the incident followed his discovery that he and Bruce had different biological fathers. He added that, "My father saved me, and then confiscated my comic book collection and burned it – which was scarcely the point". After only three years of marriage, Ardenelle Carradine filed for divorce from John, but the couple remained married for another five years.Sued for Divorce. (Feb. 4, 1945) Desert News, pp. 8 Divorce finally came in 1944, when Jack was seven years old. His father left California to avoid court action in the alimony settlement.Mrs. Carradine Pushes Action Against Actor (September 4, 1945) Los Angeles Times A12''Actor Goes Free Pending Hearing on Old Charge''. (September 5, 1953) The Modesto Bee, Pg. 4''Carradine Flies East After Court Victory'' (August 17, 1946) Los Angeles Times, pp. A1 After the couple engaged in a series of court battles over child custody and alimony, which at one point landed John in jail, Jack joined his father in New York City. By this time his father had remarried. For the next few years he was shuffled between boarding schools, foster homes and reform school. He also would often accompany his father while the elder performed summer theater throughout the Northeast. He spent time in Massachusetts and even one miserable winter milking cows on a farm in Vermont.Sheridan, Patricia.Patricia Sheridan's Breakfast with David Carradine. (March 31, 2008) Pittsburgh Post-Gazette Eventually, Carradine returned to California where he graduated from Oakland High School. He attended Oakland Junior College for a year before transferring to San Francisco State College where he studied drama and music theory. There he wrote music for the drama department's annual revues while juggling work at menial jobs, a fledgling stage acting career and his studies. After he dropped out of college, Carradine spent some time with the "beatniks"David Carradine Biography. Accessed Dec.26,2009 of San Francisco's North Beach and Venice, California. During this time he collected unemployment insurance and sold baby pictures. He was also prosecuted for disturbing the peace. Despite an attempt to dodge the draft, in 1960 Carradine was inducted into the United States Army where he drew pictures for training aids. That Christmas he married his high school sweetheart, Donna Lee Becht. While stationed at Fort Eustis, Virginia he helped to establish a theater company which became known as the "entertainment unit".Rabin, Nathin, Interview: David Carradine.(2004) The Onion He met fellow inductee, Larry Cohen, who later cast him in Q, The Winged Serpent.''Axemaker, Sean. Interview-David Carradine. (2009)Parallax View He also faced court-martial for shoplifting.Holley, Joe "Kung Fu" Star Later Became Tarantino's Villainous "Bill" (2009) Washington Post In 1962, Donna gave birth to their daughter, Calista. Carradine was honorably dischargedDavid Carradine Biography (2009) Biography Channel Website after a two-year tour. Film and television career Early successes Upon leaving the Army, Carradine became serious about his acting pursuits. It was at that time that he was advised to change his name to avoid confusion with his famous father. In 1963, he made his television debut on an episode of ''Armstrong Circle Theatre. Several other television roles were to follow including appearances on Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre, and The Alfred Hitchcock Hour. He made his feature film debut in 1964 in Taggart, a western based on a novel by Louis L'Amour. His first "big break", however, came with his second Broadway part in The Royal Hunt of the Sun, a play by Peter Shaffer about the destruction of the Inca empire by conquistador Francisco Pizarro. He said of this performance, "Many of the important roles that I got later on were because the guy who was going to hire me was in that audience and had his mind blown." For that part, Carradine won a Theatre World Award for Best Debut Performance in 1965. With the closing of The Royal Hunt of the Sun, and the failing of his marriage, Carradine left New York and headed back to California. He returned to TV to star in the short-lived series Shane, a 1966 western based upon a 1949 novel of the same name and previously filmed in 1953. In 1972, he co-starred as 'Big' Bill Shelly in one of Martin Scorsese's earliest films Boxcar Bertha, which starred Barbara Hershey, his domestic partner at the time (see Personal life). This was one of several Roger Corman productions in which he was to appear. It was also one of a handful of acting collaborations he made with his father, John. ''Kung Fu'' For three seasons, David Carradine starred as a half-Chinese, half-Caucasian Shaolin monk, Kwai Chang Caine on the ABC hit TV series Kung Fu (1972–1975) and was nominated for an Emmy and a Golden Globe Award for the role. The show, which took place in the "Old West", helped to popularize the martial arts and Eastern philosophy in the west and immortalized the character of Kwai Chang Caine, also referred to as "Grasshopper", in popular culture. Although the choice of a Caucasian to play the role of Kwai Chang Caine stirred controversy, the show served as steady employment for several Asian-American actors in the U.S.Pilato, Herbie. The Kung Fu Book of Caine. (1993) Charles Tuttle In addition to Keye Luke and Philip Ahn, who held leading roles in the cast as Caine's Shaolin masters, Robert Ito, James Hong, Benson Fong, Richard Loo and Victor Sen Yung frequently appeared in the series. Kung Fu ended when Carradine quit to pursue a movie career, but he reprised the role of Kwai Chang Caine in 1986 in Kung Fu: The Movie. Brandon Lee, son of Bruce Lee, in his acting debut, portrayed his son. Early in the 1990s, Carradine once again reprised the role of Kwai Chang Caine in Kung Fu: The Legend Continues (1993–97) playing the grandson of the original character of the same name. Carradine starred in the program and served as Executive Producer and Director. The program offered him the opportunity to recreate the character for which he was most widely recognized. Also starring on Kung Fu: The Legend Continues was an unfamiliar struggling actor, spokesman and singer from Toronto, Chris Potter. The show was canceled in 1997, after 4 seasons, and 88 episodes. Movie career Immediately following the Kung Fu series, Carradine accepted the role as the race car driver, Frankenstein in Death Race 2000 (1975), he said, to "kill the image of Caine and launch a movie career",Carradine, David. Spirit of the Shaolin (1997) Charles Tuttle, Pg.49 The Roger Corman exploitation film became a cult classic. It was based on Ib Melchior's first science fiction work, a short story called The Racer.Kalat, David.Death Race 2000. (2009)TCM Underground, Accessed January 14, 2009 ]] In 1976, Carradine earned critical praise for his portrayal of folksinger Woody Guthrie in Hal Ashby's Bound for Glory (1976) for which he won a National Board of Review Award for Best Actor.National Board of Review Awards He was also nominated for a Golden Globe Award and New York Film Critics Circle Award for his role as Guthrie. Next came the role of the alcoholic, unemployed trapeze artist, Abel Rosenberg in The Serpent's Egg (1977). Set in post-World War I Berlin The Serpent's Egg, which also starred Liv Ullman, is the only English language film made by legendary Swedish director Ingmar Bergman.Canby, Vincent The Serpent's Egg Screen: Slouching Toward Berlin: Made in Exile(1978) The New York Times Bergman said of his leading man, "I don't believe in God, but Heaven must have sent him." Carradine said that he and Bergman had plans for further collaboration, but the director's affection for the actor waned when the latter passionately protested a scene which included the butchering of a horse. The altercation caused Carradine to question the fate of Bergman's soul while the director declared, "Little Brother, I am an old whore. I have shot two other horses, burned one and strangled a dog." When Bruce Lee died in 1973, he left an unreleased movie script that he had developed with James Coburn and Stirling Silliphant called The Silent Flute. The script became Circle of Iron (1978) and in the film Carradine played the four roles that were originally intended for Lee. Carradine considered this to be among his best work.Searle, Robert. Circle of Iron Blu-ray Review (July 14, 2009)Circle of Iron DVD Extra Feature Commentary by David Carradine and Richard Moore In 1980 the thespian appeared in The Long Riders (1980), with his half-brothers Keith and Robert Carradine. The ensemble cast included three other brother/actor groupings: Stacy and James Keach; Dennis and Randy Quaid, and Christopher and Nicholas Guest. The movie, which was about the Jesse James gang, gave Carradine, who played Cole Younger, one of his most memorable roles.Johnson, Reed The Yin-Yang of David Carradine(June 5, 2009) Los Angeles Times in 2005.]] Throughout most of the 1980s and 1990s, David Carradine's acting career suffered a decline. Although he continued to amass movie and television credits, few of his roles garnered much attention. Most of his work was released straight to video. However, a few of his movies, such as The Warrior and the Sorceress (1984), Sundown: The Vampire in Retreat (1990) and Sonny Boy (1989), developed cult followings. In 1997, Carradine was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. The presenters played an "April Fool's Day" prank on him by first unveiling a star bearing the name of his brother, Robert.a Carradine can be confusing. Freelance Star (April 2, 1997)Fredericksburg, Virginia. Pg.3A Carradine enjoyed a revival of his fame when he was cast in Quentin Tarantino's sequential Kill Bill movies, in 2003 and 2004. Among those who thought his portrayal of the assassin extraordinaire, Bill, would earn him an Academy Award nomination was Scott Mantz, of The Mediadrome, who said, "Carradine practically steals every scene he’s in with confident gusto, and he gives a soulful performance that should all but ensure a spot on next year’s Oscar ballot."Mantz, Scott. Kill Bill Vol. 2 Mantz Review Accessed September 20, 2010 Roger Ebert and Richard Roeper each had Kill Bill Vol. 2 on their top ten list for of Academy Awards predictions.Szymanski, Mike. Ebert, Roeper agree on five for their Top Ten List (December 29, 2004)Knight Rider Tribune Although the films received no notice from the Academy, Carradine did receive a Golden Globe nomination and a Saturn Award, for Best Supporting Actor for his portrayal of Bill. Television appearances Carradine attracted notice, in 1985, when he appeared in a supporting role in North and South, a miniseries about the American Civil War with a large ensemble cast that included Patrick Swayze in a leading role. He was nominated for a Golden Globe for Best Supporting Actor for his performance. He also appeared in North and South, Book II, telecast in May 1986. In addition, he was featured in a Lipton tea commercial, which first aired during the broadcast of Super Bowl XXVIII. The advertisement paid tribute to The Three Stooges while satirizing his role in Kung Fu.Not Even the Commercials Were Super.(January 31, 1994) Washington Post. In 2001, he appeared in the episode The Serpent of the syndicated TV series Queen of Swords as the sword wielding bandit El Serpiente filmed at Texas Hollywood studios in Almeria, Spain, home of many spaghetti westerns. He took over hosting duties from his brother Keith on Wild West Tech on the History Channel, in 2005. By 2006, he had become the spokesperson for Yellowbook, a publisher of independent telephone directories in the United States. Posthumous releases The actor, who once received an award for being the hardest working member of his profession in Hollywood,Carradine: A Slice of the Action. (2004)The Independent. Accessed on September 9, 2010. still had approximately a dozen projects in "post-production" at the time of his death in 2009. Most of these roles were cameos or small parts in independent, direct to DVD productions. Among them, a horror flick, The Rain (2009), an action film, Bad Cop (2009), and a western, All Hell Broke Loose (2009). Carradine also appeared in a small role in Woo-Ping Yuen's Chinese kung fu epic True Legend. Carradine and Yuen first met while filming Kill Bill. Yuen eulogized Carradine on the True Legend website, describing him as a "good friend". Yuen said of Carradine, " 'He is among the first Hollywood actors to perform Chinese martial arts on the big screen. In real life he is also a genuine kungfu fan, and knows tai chi, qi gong and Chinese medicine. Same as I, people shall always remember his role as Caine, the grasshopper, in Kung Fu, in the '70s, which was a really unforgettable performance. I feel both great honour and regret that True Legend is one of David Carradine's last works.' "Legend in Martial Arts Tale. New Straits Times. Feb. 8, 2010. Perhaps Carradine's last leading role was in the 1905 period drama, Golden Boys. Although the film had some solid features, including Carradine's performance, critics found the plot dull.Zhuravsky, Mark. The Golden Boys. Just Press Play It had only a limited theater run, and received no critical acclaim. It was released on DVD shortly after his death. Carradine co-produced a full length documentary about luthier Stuart Mossman, which has been identified as the actor's last film appearance.The Legend of Stuart Mossman. Santa Barbara Independent. Accessed June 1, 2010 The Legend of Stuart Mossman: A Modern Strativari, directed by Barry Brown, premiered at the Santa Barbara International Film Festival, in February, 2010.Brooks, Brian.Premieres, “Lessons,” “Men” & Celebritage Heading to 25th Santa Barbara Film Festival IndieWire. January 22, 2010. It featured David, Keith and Robert Carradine performing their music on Mossman guitars. Mossman had appeared with Carradine in Cloud Dancer (1980), which Brown also directed, and in The Long Riders. On the small screen, Carradine appeared in a guest spot on the television series Mental just days after his death. On October 3, 2009, Celebrity Ghost Stories premiered on the Biography Channel with an interview of David Carradine discussing his belief that his closet was haunted by his wife's deceased previous husband. The segment, which was described as "eerie" was filmed four months before his own death.Starr, Michael. A Closet Case. New York Post. September 22, 2009 In his last of many collaborations with producer Roger Corman, Carradine appeared in the Syfy Channel's science fiction monster movie Dinocroc Vs. Supergator, over a year after he died. Ken Tucker, writing for Entertainment Weekly, said the film was "impeccable" and "goofy fun all the way".Tucker, Ken. Dinogator Vs. Supergator Review: Dino-mite, Croc-tastic. Entertainment Weekly. June 27, 2010. At the time of this release, there were still four more unreleased projects that credited David Carradine, including Stretch, which he was filming at the time of his death. Directing career ‎Carradine made his directorial debut on three episodes of Kung Fu. While still performing on Kung Fu, he tried his hand at directing some independent projects of his own. ''Americana'' (1983), took ten years to complete due to difficulty in financing. It featured Carradine in the starring role and several of his friends and family members in supporting roles. The film won the People's Choice Award at the Director's Fortnight at Cannes, but failed to achieve critical support or adequate distribution.Honeycutt, Kurt. Carradine's [http://www.reuters.com/article/idUSTRE5541C320090605"Americana" was one from the heart]. Rueters June 5, 2009 Other directorial attempts included You and Me (1975), and two unreleased productions: Mata Hari, an epic that starred his daughter, Calista, and a short musical called A Country Mile. Martial artist Carradine knew nothing of the practice of kung fu at the time he was cast in the role of Kwai Chang Caine, instead he relied on his experience as a dancer for the part. He also had experience in sword fighting, boxing and street fighting on which to draw. For the first half of the original series, David Chow provided technical assistance with kung fu. Later, Kam Yuen provided the expertise. It was not until after the series was canceled that Carradine began to study martial arts, first from Yuen and eventually from Rob Moses, a student of Yuen's. He never considered himself a master of the art, but rather an "evangelist" of kung fu. By 2003 he had acquired enough expertise in martial arts to produce and star in several instructional videos on Tai chi and Qi Gong. In 2005, Carradine visited the Shaolin Monastery in Henan, China as part of the extra features for the Kung Fu DVDs. During his visit, the abbot, Shi Yǒngxìn, said that he recognized Carradine's important contribution to the promotion of the Shaolin Monastery and kung fu culture, to which he replied, "I am happy to serve."David Carradine's Shaolin Diaries: Back to the Beginning, Season 3 DVD. Warner Video (2005) Music career In addition to his acting career, David Carradine was a talented musician. He sang and played the piano, the guitar and the flute among other instruments.Hyatt, Jeff. Carradine Leaves Behind a Musical Legacy.(June 4, 2009)Beat Crave His musical talents were often integrated into his screen performances. He performed several of Woody Guthrie's songs for the movie Bound for Glory. For the ''Kung Fu'' series he made flutes out of bamboo that he had planted on the Warner Brothers lot which he played on the program. He later made several flutes for the movie Circle of Iron, one of which he later played in Kill Bill.Carradine, David. The Kill Bill Diary. (2006) Harper Carradine wrote and performed the theme songs for at least two movies that he starred in, Americana, and Sonny Boy. The first line from the Sonny Boy theme, Paint, which he wrote while filming Americana in Drury, Kansas in 1973, is engraved on his headstone.David Carradine Grave Marker (December 7, 20090 Radar online He wrote and performed several songs for American Reel (2003) and wrote the score for You and Me. He and his brother, Robert, also performed with a band, the Cosmic Rescue Team (also known as Soul Dogs). The band primarily performed in small venues and benefits. Reports of arrests and prosecutions By his own account, in the late 1950s, while he was living in San Francisco, young John A. Carradine was arrested for assaulting a police officer. He pleaded to a lesser charge of disturbing the peace. While in the Army (1960–62) he faced court-martial, on more than one occasion, for shoplifting.Bennetts, Leslie. Children of the Stars: They do the Strangest Things(September 4, 1975) Miami News,Pg.6 After he became an established actor, and had changed his name to David, he was arrested, in 1967, for possession of marijuana.Sease,Glean. People. (August 29, 1967)The Pittsburgh Press At the height of his popularity in Kung Fu, in 1974, David Carradine was arrested again,David Carradine Arrested. (September 19, 1974)The Victoria Advocate, pg.6West, Richard.David Carradine Charged With Attempted Burglary in Rampage (September 19, 1974) Los Angeles Times this time for attempted burglary and malicious mischief. While under the influence of peyote, Carradine, nude, began wandering around his Laurel Canyon neighborhood. He broke into a neighbor's home, breaking a window and cutting his arm. He then bled all over the homeowner's piano. At some time during this episode he accosted two young women, allegedly assaulting one while asking, or demanding of her, if she was a witch.Woman Sues, Says T.V. Actor Attacked Her(October 23, 1974) L.A. Times,Pg.1Mtnra, Oliver.David Carradine Ordered to Pay in Assault Suit. (July 11, 1975) L.A. Times, Pg.3 The police literally followed a trail of blood to his home.Show Business (September 20, 1974)The Milwaukee Journal, Pg.19. The burglary charges were dropped, as nothing was found to be missing, while Carradine pleaded "no contest" to the mischief charge and was given probation.Carradine Fined, Given Probation.(November 13, 1974)L.A. Times,pg.3 He was never charged with assault, but the young woman sued him for $1.1 million and was awarded $20,000. In 1980, while in South Africa filming Safari 3000 (also known as Rally), which co-starred Stockard Channing, Carradine was arrested for possession of marijuana.South Africans Arrest Carradine(September 21, 1980) Tuscaloosa News,Pg.19 He was convicted and given a suspended sentence.Carradine Guilty in Pot Case.(November 13, 1980)Sarasota Times, Pg 12 He claimed that he was framed, in this case, by the Apartheid government as he had been seen dancing with Tina Turner. During the 1980s Carradine was arrested at least twice for driving under the influence of alcohol, once in 1984''David Carradine Arrested in L.A.'' (May 19, 1984)St. Petersburg Times and again in 1989. In the second case, Carradine pleaded "no contest".David Carradine Gets Jail,Probation For Drunk Driving. (October 3, 1989) L.A. Times, Pg.9 Of this incident The L.A. Times reported "legal experts say Carradine was handed a harsher-than-average sentence, even for a second-time offender: three years' summary probation, 48 hours in jail, 100 hours of community service, 30 days' work picking up trash for the California Department of Transportation, attendance at a drunk driving awareness meeting and completion of an alcohol rehabilitation program."Finke, Nikki,Celebrity Justice When Laws Are Broken Fame Isn't The Shield It Used To Be(October 5, 1989) L.A. Times,Pg 1 Personal life Shortly after being drafted into the Army, in 1960, David Carradine proposed marriage to Donna Lee Becht (born September 26, 1937). David Carradine Biography at Internet Movie Database whom he met while they were students at Oakland High School. They were married on Christmas Day that year. She lived with him off base in Virginia, while he was stationed at Fort Eustis. In April, 1962, she gave birth to their daughter, Calista. After his discharge, they lived in New York as David established his acting career appearing on Broadway in The Deputy and Royal Hunt of the Sun. The marriage dissolved in 1968. Carradine left New York at that point and headed back to California to continue his television and film careers. In 1969, he met Barbara Hershey while the two of them were working on Heaven with a Gun. The pair began a domestic relationship that would last until 1975. They appeared in other films together including Martin Scorsese's Boxcar Bertha. In 1972 they appeared in a nude Playboy spread, recreating some sex scenes from Boxcar Bertha.Playboy Magazine August 1972, Vol. 19, Iss. 8, pg. 82–85, by: Ron Thal, "Boxcar Bertha" That year Hershey gave birth to their son, Free (who later changed his name to Tom, much to his father's chagrin). The relationship fell apart, around the time of his 1974 burglary arrest,Lewis, Barbara. David Carrdine Feels Typecast As Guthrie(November 20, 1975)Lakeland Ledger when Carradine began an affair with Season Hubley who had guest starred on Kung Fu. He was engaged to Hubley for a time, but they did not marry. Carradine married his second wife, Linda, (née Linda Anne Gilbert, born March 16, 1950) the former wife of The Byrds lead guitarist, Roger McGuinn, in a civil ceremony, in Munich, Germany, immediately following the filming of The Serpent's Egg, in February, 1977.David Carradine Marries in Munich. (February 5, 1977) St. Petersburg Times, Pg.9 Their daughter, Kansas was born April 19, 1978. This marriage ended in divorce as did the two that followed. He was married to Gail Jensen, from 1988–1997, who died in April, 2010, at the age of 60, of an alcohol related illness.[http://www.radaronline.com/exclusives/2010/05/exclusive-david-carradines-ex-wife-dies David Carradine's Ex-Wife Dies]. Radar On-line, May 3, 2010. He was also married to Marina Anderson from 1998–2001. By this time, Carradine had proclaimed himself to be a "serial monogamist".Hay, Carla. David Carradine and Bruce Dern reflect on their golden years. (April 17, 2009)Examiner. com On December 26, 2004, Carradine married the widowed Annie Bierman (née Anne Kirstie Fraser, born December 21, 1960) at the seaside Malibu home of his friend, Michael Madsen. Vicki Roberts, his attorney and longtime friend of his wife, performed the ceremony. With this marriage he acquired three stepdaughters, Amanda Eckelberry (born November 29, 1989), Madeleine Rose (born April 4, 1995) and Olivia Juliette (born 1998) and a stepson, Max Richard (born 1998). Death On June 4, 2009, David Carradine was found dead in his room at the Swissôtel Nai Lert Park Hotel on Wireless Road, near Sukhumvit Road, in central Bangkok, Thailand. He was in Bangkok to shoot his latest film, Stretch. A police official said Carradine was found hanging by a rope in the room's closet, causing immediate speculation that his death was suicide. However, evidence suggested that his death was the result of autoerotic asphyxiation. Two autopsies were conducted and concluded that the death was not caused by suicide. The cause of death became widely accepted as "accidental asphyxiation".Orloff, Brian. [http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20289267,00.html David Carradine Died of Accidental Asphyxiation]. (July 2, 2009) People Immediately following his death, two of Carradine's ex-wives, Gail Jensen and Marina Anderson, stated publicly that his sexual interests included the practice of self-bondage. Anderson, who had plans to publish a tell-all book about her marriage to Carradine, said in an interview with Access Hollywood, "There was a dark side to David, there was a very intense side to David. People around him know that." Previously in her divorce filing she had claimed that "It was the continuation of abhorrent and deviant sexual behavior which was potentially deadly." Photographs, supposedly of Carradine at the death scene, as well as photographs of his autopsied body, were widely circulated in newspapers and on the Internet.Bourke, Philippa David Carradine Autopsy Photos, Outrage Over Death Photos Expand, FBI Probe (June 9, 2009)National Ledger Finally, his family, represented by his brothers, Keith and Robert, pleaded with the public and the press to let them mourn their loved one in peace.Snead, Elizabeth. Keith and Robert Carradine speak of "devastating loss" of David Carradine. (June 11, 2009)Los Angeles Times Carradine's funeral was held on June 13, 2009 in Los Angeles. His bamboo casketEnvironmentalism goes beyond the grave. Stickland, Kelly(November 12, 2009)The Daily Californian. was carried in a white hearse from Groman Eden Mortuaryhttp://www.gromaneden.com Groman Eden Mortuary to his burial at Forest Lawn Memorial Park. Among the many stars and family members that attended his private memorial were Lucy Liu, Tom Selleck, Frances Fisher, James Cromwell, Steve Railsback, and Chris Potter. His grave was marked on December 3, 2009. The monument proclaimed him to be "The Barefoot Legend" and included a quote from "Paint", a song he wrote and performed as the theme to Sonny Boy, as an epitaph. Controversies after death On the first anniversary of his death, Carradine's widow, Annie, announced that she had filed a law suit for wrongful death against the company that produced the film that Carradine was working on at the time of his death. The law suit claimed that the company failed to provide assistance to the actor that had been agreed upon in his contract. "The suit alleges, the assistant left him behind for dinner on the night before the actor was found dead. The assistant and other film staffers apparently could not reach Carradine, and decided to leave without him. Carradine called the assistant an hour later but was told the group was across town and he would have to make his own arrangements that evening."David Carradine's Widow Files Wrongful Death Suit. KTLA.com. June 4, 2010 Also, in June, 2010, Carradine's fourth ex-wife, Marina Anderson, published David Carradine: The Eye of My Tornado, a book that reportedly discusses intimate details of their marriage.Patrick, Dianne. Authors on the Air. Publishers Weekly. June 10, 2010. She also claimed publicly that she had conducted her own investigation of his death, and concluded that he was murdered.Suspicions Raised Over the Death of Actor David Carradine Inside Edition Online. June 9, 2010 Selected filmography Awards and honors *1966 Theatre World Award, Royal Hunt of the Sun *1974 TP de Oro,Spain. Best Foreign Actor, Kung Fu *1997 Gold Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, Television *1998: Honoree — The 16th Annual Golden Boot Awards (along with brothers Keith and Robert) *2005: Action On Film International Film Festival Lifetime Achievement Award — First annual recipientAOF Film International Festival Official Site — People *2005: Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films, Saturn Award, Best Supporting Actor, Kill BillIMDB *2008 Honoree — Walk of Western StarsWalk of Western Stars Bibliography * (See Shaolin Kung Fu) (1991) * (autobiography, 1995) * Co-authored with David Nakahara. (Alternate transliteration of "Tai Chi" is Tai chi chuan) (1995) * Co-authored with David Nakahara. (Alternate transliteration is Qigong) (1997) * (2006) See also *Carradine family References Further reading * External links * * * * * * * * David Carradine at TV Guide * * Onion interview * IGN interview with David Carradine * "A Fresh Thing": David Carradine * David Carradine – The Daily Telegraph obituary * [http://www.latimes.com/news/obituaries/la-me-david-carradine5-2009jun05,0,644033.story McLellan, Dennis. "David Carradine dies at 72; star of 'Kung Fu'," Los Angeles Times, Friday, June 5, 2009.] * * David Carradine Family Tree * Hikari Takano Interview With David Carradine Category:1936 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Accidental deaths in Thailand Category:Actors from California Category:Actors who died on location Category:American film actors Category:American people of English descent Category:American actors of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American television actors Category:American television directors Category:American television personalities Category:American voice actors Category:American wushu practitioners Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Hollywood Hills) Category:California Democrats Category:Deaths by hanging Category:People from Oakland, California Category:People from San Francisco, California Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:San Francisco State University alumni Category:Saturn Award winners ar:ديفيد كارادين br:David Carradine bg:Дейвид Карадайн ca:David Carradine cs:David Carradine cy:David Carradine da:David Carradine de:David Carradine es:David Carradine eo:David Carradine eu:David Carradine fa:دیوید کارادین fr:David Carradine gl:David Carradine ko:데이비드 캐러딘 hr:David Carradine it:David Carradine he:דייוויד קאראדין lb:David Carradine lt:David Carradine hu:David Carradine nl:David Carradine ja:デビッド・キャラダイン no:David Carradine pl:David Carradine pt:David Carradine ro:David Carradine ru:Кэррадайн, Дэвид sq:David Carradine sk:David Carradine sh:David Carradine fi:David Carradine sv:David Carradine th:เดวิด คาร์ราดีน tr:David Carradine uk:Девід Керрадайн zh-yue:大衛卡列甸 zh:大衛·卡拉定